


You Are Only a Small Creature in the World

by Angeltigerdragon



Series: Dawn of Heroes [2]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: All the Amazons love/hate Steve, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Returning Home, Self-Acceptance, Title inspired by Gandalf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltigerdragon/pseuds/Angeltigerdragon
Summary: Diana's gift brings back more than she bargained for; she is not upset.





	You Are Only a Small Creature in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am continuing this arc and I have the first two stories ready. Also, for headcanon: Diana was made of clay like in the comics and Zeus imbued her with the powers of the gods. Otherwise, this story follows the movie plot. I wrote that part in but it just seemed rhetorical with Diana and her mother, so I scrapped it after the third revision.

 

 

* * *

 

I used to want to save the world. Before I saw the grey of man’s souls. Before I understood what it meant to have a cause. A mission. Now, I believe the world needs saving because humanity is worth it.

*

The picture from Veld. It’s the most beautiful thing I own and I have Bruce to thank for finding it. He has not pushed for my story, but I will tell him. One day.

I hold the template against the light and I can see Steve’s face. Forever locked in that moment; to me at the time, the idea of an image being caught by light was akin to magic. I remember staring in awe at the picture for hours after it was developed. Steve in his chair, would only grin at me. He said we should get more. We did, however, in the years since I have lost them. Or they were burned.

I gently put the template back in the briefcase. I have work to do and old memories are not a road I can traverse for long.

*

Bruce’s text surprises Diana. Not the contents. Rather that he has used this easily traceable method.

                We got one. BW

She smiles to herself. They are quickly gaining leverage, especially after the Midway City crisis. Amanda Waller was quite compliant to keep her name from scandal.

                Excellent. DP

                “What has you so happy, Miss Prince?” asks Marco, her co-worker.

                “A new friend,” Diana answers.

Marco lifts an eyebrow and smirks.

                “And does this new friend happen to be long, tall, and handsome?”

Diana huffs. Marco is a flirt, but he understands that Diana is not one to trifle with; although, that has not stopped him (or his various girlfriends) in having her meet people.

                “Just a friend. No more.” Diana puts the phone back. She worries her lip. “Besides,” she says to herself. “He is in love.”

*

Defeating Ares was not the victory Diana hoped for; it was not the glorious feeling of bringing peace. No, that came after. When she was able to save Steve and understand that the world and humanity where not simple creatures. Because that was what she was: a simple child.

Sameer rushed to them, a bottle of vodka in hand.

                “Drink this and put it on the wounds to clean them.”

Diana cleans the wounds with the drink and gave some to Steve, who coughed violently.

                “What’s the drinking for?”

Sameer smiled, though it faltered a bit.

                “For the news that you won’t make it and that I will have to take care of our Diana.”

Steve chuckled wheezily. His legs were broken in several places and he had burns on his body. A gash was in his left knee with blood seeping through the bandage Diana had made. And yet, now, his eyes shine bright and he seems lighter. Diana holds him close as Sameer looks over his wounds.

                “The doctor for this place is busy with the other soldiers. Chief is helping him. Charley’s….erm, helping with the less fortunate.”

Diana can see men collecting the bodies of the fallen soldiers in the wreckag . Killed by her team or by the fire; the war is over and death makes everyone equal.

Sameer cleans the wounds and takes out a container of something. When he opens it, the sweet smell hits Diana. It makes her think of home during the Summer Solstice.

                “Honey?” Steve asks. “Sameer, I think I need something stronger.”

                “Do not doubt, boss, the power of the bees,” Sameer says. His smile is stronger now.

Steve has only coughed but not blood and he remains conscious through the proceedings. A few grunts and groans of pain are the only outward tell that he is suffering. Sameer produces fresh bandages and Diana aides him putting them on Steve.

                “You’ve been silent, Angel. Does that mean you’re trying not to cry?” Steve smirks.

Diana swats his head gently.

                “The battle is won. There is no need for debate or crying. Only celebration.”

Steve chuckles. Coughs are triggered again and Diana sits him up until it passes.

                “I’ll go see about a nurse, hopefully,” Sameer says.

 

They stay for three days. To aid the injured, bury the dead, and find transportation. Chief is able to locate other smugglers to come and get them. Like him, they have no association with either side.

As Diana and Charley get Steve on his gurney to load him into the back of the truck, Chief comes to them.

                “Luca will take you passed the country and into France. From there, you are on your own. He has to get back home before his wife gives birth.”

                “You’re not coming?” asked Charley.

Chief shakes his head. “These men need a smuggler. They are defecting to England and from there America. They’ll need a guide familiar in both.”

Charley nods.

                “Before you leave England, find us,” Diana says.

She leans close and kisses Chief on the cheek. The stern face softens and she sees a young warrior.

                “I will. Sameer owes me money,” he says jovially.

Diana and Charley get Steve in the truck. He is sound asleep for the first time in three days. Diana looks at the stump on his left. The doctors could not save it. She thinks of the healers on Themyscira; the leg would have had a chance. Sameer gets in the back and smiles tiredly.

                “Everyone here,” says a thick accent. Luca, the new guide, is short and staunch with greying blond hair and blue eyes.

                “Yes, and may I ask if you have thought about names for your unborn?” asks Sameer, grinning like Hermes.

For the trip, Diana and Charley listen as the con-man attempts to get a stranger’s baby named “Sameer Trevor” or “Diana Charlotte.”

*

A new exhibit has Diana and Marco checking over the pieces for damage or fraud.

Marco checks for damage while Diana for fraud. She has a keen eye since being friends with a con-man and con-artist.

 The pieces are from the Republic of Genoa and they are sketches. Diana has yet to find falsity in them as she gently places the pieces back with the linen gloves they use for this occasion. Marco hums that new song from Adele and smiles.

                “Thinking of something wicked?” Diana asks.

                “No,” he says and purses his lips. “Maybe about how I know why you don’t date.”

Diana laughs. “Enlighten me.”

Marco frowns. “Probably not something for work. How about later, at Café des 2 Moulins.”

Diana nods and continues her work.

She does not let Marco’s words hang over her.

She tries not to let them linger.

Diana eats her lunch alone.

By 2:00, she glances casually at Marco who appears guilty.

                “Marco,” she says.

The man starts. He gains his composure when he sees Diana.

                “Excuse me,” he says.

                “Do not fret. Now, I think this enlightenment cannot wait. Tell me why I have refused dates.”

Marco shuffles his feet. Diana stays on her side of the table. Marco is two inches shorter than her in heels and his amicable nature is easily dominated. Diana has had to stop his “girlfriends” from taking his money in the past. Marco looks at Diana and sighs.

                “Diana, dearest, you know I have the utmost respect for you. That I would never delve in your personal affairs or spread gossip, much more, listen to it about your quirks.”

                “Quirks?”

                “You spend far too much time here, alone. You never mention family or past friends. That is not for me to know or ask. But…others speculate.” He stops. Marco is a sweet man. Lean, not muscular, with brown hair and eyes. He is a flirt, but a generous lover to his girlfriends. He bites his fist.

                “Marco!”

                “I’m fine, Diana.” He looks in her eyes for the first time. “I hear the rumours. One such bit being that you are a widow.”

Diana reels back. She finds her stance and stares at Marco. The man is flustering.

                “I-I didn’t mean to ……I,oh, Diana—”

                “Stop,” she says. “Explain.”

                “There’s no proof. In fact, this is just another theory, but the way you stare sometimes. How you always seem to be waiting for someone. Even though they are not there….reminds me of when my grandfather died. My grandmother had the same look. They were married for 54 years and happy.”

Diana waits because there a second part to Marco’s speech.

                “She was content, but not happy. You seem content.”

She breathes in and thinks of the template she received today. Another lie will not change her personae.

                “Yes,” she says. “I was married. We were happy together. He died.”

Besides, it is not a full lie; omission of the full story.

*

The Spanish Influenza took Charley’s life. Diana and Steve found out in the year after the war. They sat in their small flat in Lennox Gardens reading the small letter from the funeral home.

He and she attended the funeral, Sameer too.

Diana did not see Chief again for twenty years.

Sameer found his way to the theater. He was the villain in most plays, however, he was glad to be recognized.

They stayed in London because Steve could not travel with the influenza, and then he had to grow with the chair. Etta was a godsend. She handled Steve when Diana had lost her patience. She had to grow with him. Etta was able to help her too.

Etta married a man named Oscar Sweet. They opened their own bakery in Central London called Sweet’s Candy. Diana and Steve were the first to frequent. Diana was thrilled to see ice-cream on the menu.

A new age had come to the world. Diana witnessed it and learned in it. Steve saw it as peaceful, even when the Depression hit. They survived. Many did. Sameer married and returned to his home country with his new wife, a woman named Nur.

The news of a man named Ghandi and his march for peace rang with Diana. She and Steve left their London lives and joined the man for peace.

The years passed and another war broke.

Diana could not face another. Steve would. Without his permission, Diana found Chief and had the man give them a boat that would withstand the tides and journey to Themyscira. She gave Steve a draught that would keep him under for the journey. Chief helped her carry him and his chair to the boat with much trepidation.

                “Take care, Princess of the Amazons,” he said.

They never saw each other again.

Upon arrival, her mother fiercely protested Steve’s passage. And Steve was livid too. Diana would not relent and anchored her boat on the docks of Themyscira. There she could stay with Steve and still be off the island. Hippotyla, like Steve, only had time to seethe in anger before giving in to Diana’s wishes. She knew so and smiled secretly when her mother gave Steve Honorary Residence on Themyscira.

They gave him a home in one of the upper levels of the houses. It was far above the market place and right next to the library. Most women did not go there, choosing to work on their craftsmanship or skills in battle.

Some women were curious by the man Diana had brought. She found her house visited every night and Steve offering foods. Etta had taught her the benefits of hosting and soon the practice began to be adopted by the other women who tended toward the scholarly. The fiercest warriors also visited on occasion and inquired Steve on the politics of man. He explained with commentary from Diana. The discussions ended in shouting matches that became common place. Steve seemed to love it and invited them back every time.

She and Steve waited out the war in Themyscira.

One day, in his chair, Steve looked up from his book.

                “Diana,” he said.

                “Yes, Steve.”

                “It’s time to go back.”

They returned and another age had come. Steve wanted to see America again and Diana obliged him.

The land he called home had become familiar to Diana. The people, like Steve, knew their darkness and tried to keep the world going despite its foulness. To make peace, save lives, and have enough for their own family. Diana loved it.

They alternated between Massachusetts and the world. Diana carried Steve in the journeys and he guided her still in the society of this strange wolrd.

Steve’s life was extended from his time on the island, but his mortality became apparent in the years to pass. Another war broke, a cold one, and then they stayed in America for safety. Steve’s health too.

 He had survived the gas from Dr. Poison, however it did weaken his lungs and immunity. His youth and Diana’s care helped him tolerate it, but age had finally caught up to him. A healer on Themyscira had given Steve a compound of eucalyptus and lungwort for his coughing fits and showed Diana how to make it. The compound had to be increased in his old age; Steve was in his late eighties (though he did not look a day over sixty).

They settled in Burbank, California.  Diana found work as a bookkeeper on a military base and Steve would volunteer at the VA center with others.

After years together, marriage had only been mentioned in passing.

Diana knew time was coming to an end when Steve held out a ring for her.

They married in June and spent the last five years of his life together as Mr. and Mrs. Trevor.

*

Marco sits across from her in the café, stirring his drink.

                “His name was Steve Trevor.” She will tell a small portion. “He was in the military. American. Stubborn and always trying to do right.” She smiles. “I loved him for it. We were married for five years, and then he died.”

Marco does not ask any questions. Diana appreciates him for that.

                “It is in the past.”

Marco nods. Diana gets up and pays. She takes the briefcase to her condo and opens it again.

                “I miss you, Steve,” she says. “But, I am doing what I believe.”

A tear rolls down her cheek. She wipes it away. Hears the sirens and gears up.


End file.
